Gwevin One Shots
by AFI4everz
Summary: Gwevin shorts
1. Alligator

**Alligator**

Gwen sat quietly in her room, Tegan and Sara blasted in her ears.

_Sensitive, it's true._

_Alligator tears,_

_Cried over you…_

The song fit her mood. Kevin was gone, and she wasn't sure if he would return with a new alien girlfriend or not. That was the only thing she hated about him being a Plumber, leaving for missions and never knowing when he would be back. She always feared something bad would happen to him, or he would return not in love with her.

_Don't feel  
Don't tear  
Don't kiss  
Don't care  
Don't touch  
Don't want me, don't want me, don't want me_

Then a tear ran down her face, she let it get to her again. With no help at all Ben walked in.

"Oh my god! Gwen are you ok?"

"Yeah…" she said looking up. "Just can you go?"

"Sure, uh ok…"

_So get away, you cannot follow me.  
I get away, you cannot follow me.  
So get away, you cannot follow me.  
So get away, you cannot follow me.  
I get away._

Gwen was depressed. The idea of Kevin far away tore her apart. She was left in a world with no one to understand her and to make her laugh. Her parents barely paied her any attention any more. Kevin was the only one who would listen to her.

_I feel the breeze, feel feathers of an arrow.  
Out in my yard, feathers of an arrow.  
I take __my aim__, do you feel me coming close?  
I take my aim, so you feel me coming close.  
_

Suddenly Gwen felt like she was being watched. She had that feeling a lot, and when she looked around no one was there. But just to humor herself she turned her head and saw Kevin, and fell into his arms.

"Were you crying?" He asked

"Yeah…I just missed you…"

"Oh, well I missed you too,"

Then Kevin kissed Gwen. She felt confident again. No more worries about him being so far away.

"Kevin…please never leave me..."

_I know you feel it too, these words get overused.  
When we get up and over it and over them,  
Up and over it and over them._


	2. This Song Is Like, My Total Fave!

This Song is Like, My Total Fave!

Kevin walked up to Gwen's house. The shades were shut; but colorful lights flashed, and the music blasting made it seem like the house was rocking. Cars lined up the streets, but Gwen said that only Kevin could park in the driveway. He still thought it was pretty cool that Gwen's parents let her have a party, but it was all her school friends so really, what could happen?

As he walked in Kevin was startled by the scream that filled the house:

"Call up all your friends, and wear the latest trends!" the big crowd screamed, "This is your chance to get up and dance. Let's strike up a pose at the disco, in are hot pink stilettos!"

Kevin chuckled at the sight of preppy kids in (what they thought of as) party clothes. Clearly, they never saw a Seventeen magazine. However, one person caught his eye. A girl with a black mini skirt; neon green tank top, and (like the song said) stilettos (black, not hot pink). Silver bangles covered her arms, and a necklace with a sliver heart swung around her as she danced. The girl twirled around as she danced, she made a full 360 turn, then turned back to look at Kevin. It was Gwen.

"Holy crap…" Kevin thought.

Before he knew it, Gwen broke away from the crowd and ran to Kevin.

"Hey!" she said

"Hey…" Kevin said, he couldn't help but stare at Gwen. "You got your hair cut I see."

"Yeah, you like?"

Kevin looked at Gwen; her hair was an inch past shoulder length with layers. It looked like she teased it. "Yeah, it looks nice…" he said. But, what Kevin thought was "YES! HOLY CRAP YOU LOOK HOT!"

"Thanks, come on let's dance." Gwen said leading Kevin to the middle of her living room (which looked huge without the couches in there).

The crowd was dancing like crazy, as the song changed to "1985" by Bowling For Soup. As the song started, Kevin joined the screaming this time. "Debbie just hit the wall! She never had it all, one Prozac a day, husband's a CPA!" Gwen was jumping and twirled about 6 inches away from Kevin, as he just jumped (like most of the other guys did). That same routine went on for a while, through songs like "Just Dance" and "Gives You Hell". Then Gwen's iPod (which was hooked up to three huge speakers) played "On the Arrow" by AFI. Kevin froze when it started, it was a slow song. He was shaky about this happening ever since Gwen said she was having a party.

_He said 'Who truly belongs here?' 'Not I' she stared. I'll lie here with you_

Kevin looked down, but instead of seeing the carpet, he saw Gwen's cinnamon colored hair gently being placed on his chest. A shock went up his spine as he wrapped his arms around her. They began to sway; the crowd seemed to get smaller as people paired up. Neither Kevin nor Gwen noticed. Gwen's eyes were closed as if she was sleeping however; she was just taking in the moment. Kevin's eyes were open, but he was doing the same. He was memorizing the song that was playing, what Gwen was wearing and possibly, if he could think straight, the date.

Soon the song ended and Gwen looked up at Kevin, she didn't lift her head though, she just turned it up. Kevin noticed the movement and looked down.

"The song's over..." Gwen said with a little pout on her face. She was being playful, Kevin always liked that.

"Yeah…" Kevin said "But one thing…"

"What" Gwen asked in a soft tone, noticing that Kevin said it that way.

"For you, I'll swallow the ocean."

* * *

**A/N: I originally was going to have Kevin walk in to Gwen and Julie jumping around to "Let's Dance" by Scotty Vanity (the song playing when Kevin walked in btw. The title is a line in the song.) then it turned in2 this. Yeah, I kno it's a far stretch from wat I had planned, but, watever. I had to put my AFI in there! Wat Kev said at the end waz a line in the song. Hope u liked! **


End file.
